1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having improved lateral visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays, and typically include two substrates, or panels, having a plurality of field-generating electrodes, including pixel electrodes and a common electrode, arranged thereon, with a layer of a liquid crystal material being interposed between the two panels. LCDs control the transmittance of light incident on the panels by the application of selected voltages to the field-generating electrodes so as to generate electric fields, which determine the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and thereby adjust the polarization of the light incident upon the panel.
In a “vertical alignment” (VA) mode LCD display a wide viewing angle is achieved by forming cutouts in the field-generating electrodes. A pixel region of the VA mode LCD is divided into a plurality of domains so that the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules can be determined by the cutouts that enable the inclinations of the molecules to be distributed in various directions within the pixel, thereby widening the reference viewing angle.
However, VA mode LCDs have relatively poor lateral visibility as compared to their frontal visibility.
Accordingly, demands have been increased for a structure capable of varying a gamma curve of each sub-pixel while minimizing an aperture ratio.